Sandpaper and Silk
by missmuffinpants
Summary: Dexter Morgan, everyone's favorite serial killer. His interest is piqued when he finds another serial killer of serial killers. Joining forces can be good, right? Dexter/OC. I do not own anything but my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Death. It's the singular link between all living things. The fact that we all die at some point or another is what connects us all. We could live to be 120 or not even past the first day in the womb. It could be Mother Nature taking its course, or it could occur on a more purposeful note. But, no matter what, it's imminent. There is no escaping it.

And here we are, following the prey of the night. Gary Forester. A 46 year old man who owns his own restaurant that has been on the brinks of closing down for the past year. He also coaches his son's hockey team. This is also where he finds his victims. Young boys that will never be found.

As he got into his car, leaving the restaurant for the night, his family already at home asleep would never see him again.

"Excuse me?" my voice carried.

Gary Forester turned smiling a sleepy grin. "Can I help you?"

"I'm new in town, just arrived from New York. Can you tell me how to get to Violet Street?"

"Uh-yeah," he said turning to look in the direction. "You just want to take-" he was cut off by my needle piercing his neck and flowing morphine into his jugular.

Gary Forester awoke quite frightened. His arms, legs and head all held down by Seran wrap. His screams were muffled by the washcloth shoved in his mouth acting as a gag. His naked body trapped to a metal gurney in an unfamiliar room.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him.

"Whhrrmmmmmmm?" was all he could get out through the gag.

"I'm the man who's going to kill you. Now, I'll take the rag out as long as you promise not to scream, because it won't do any good anyway, there is no one around for about 20 miles. All screaming is going to do is make this process so much longer and I've got places to be."

I pulled the rag out of his mouth which was then followed by a series of coughs.

"Why are you doing this?" he croaked out.

"Did the boys you killed ask you the same thing?"

"Wha-What are you talking about?" he asked clearly acting shocked at the accusation.

"Don't play dumb." I pulled off the covers from the pictures of the 10 boys I had gathered. "This, this was you, you caused their families a world of pain. They lost their children. Did you touch them before? Did you get your own physical pleasure out of it before you gave your monster his pleasure?" I pressed my finger to his forehead before pulling it away abruptly and walking to my tool kit. I grabbed my scalpel, syringe and slide.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want, just let me go, please, I have a family," he said as I cut into his cheek and took up blood with the syringe and put it onto the slide in one smooth motion.

"So did they," I grabbed my knife and admired the unkinked sheen of the blade.

"Please, I won't ever do it again. Please!" his final pleas were choked out through tears.

"You see, I know that isn't an option. You have a need just like I do. You can't just stop. You can tell yourself you will but one day, you will need to do it again, and I can't let that happen."

I plunged my blade through his heart, and watched as blood pooled under the plastic wrap. I pulled the knife out and fell to the floor. Nothing but a feeling of euphoria surged through me. This was just what I needed.

I walked into my apartment at about 2:30 a.m. only to be greeted by a very pissed Deb.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she asked quietly.

"I was meeting someone."

"At 12 o'clock at night?"

"I was meeting with her earlier. Time got away from us."

"You got laid! Well you could've just called, I'd totally understand. It's about time. I mean not to be disrespectful of Rita, because you know I loved her, she was perfect for you. But I'm really happy for you, big brother."

"Look, Deb, I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the couch if you want."

"That's what I was planning on doing. Hey, I do have a question for you though."

"Yeah?" I said turning to look at her.

"When will I meet this new girl? I want to meet the girl that's making my big brother so happy."

"I don't know, Deb, maybe soon. Maybe never."

Probably never, as the girl that's making me happy is the night.

**Author Note: Hi! So, this is my first story and I have much more written already but I'm going to try to post a bit of it once a week. I'm no where near done with the story and this is just the beginning. As I go along, I'd love your input because hopefully it will give me motivation to keep writing. I know this isn't much go on and I will post more soon, I promise. I'm still not sure if this will end up a romance or if I'll simply hint at one and make people suffer. When you finally meet and get an idea of what you think of her I guess you should put your input in on whether it should be a romance or not, because I could go either way. Thank you for reading! ~missmuffinpants**


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the lab when Masuka walked in.

"Dex," he said leaning against the desk and staring into the office. "I heard you got fucked last night. Way to go."

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"Deb told me you were out until 2:30 last night because you were fucking some girl. So who is it?"

"No one you know."

"You won't even share the name? Dex, you're killing me."

"Sorry Vince. I'm not one for sharing my personal life."

I got up and walked to Deb's desk. Right as I got there, the phone rang.

"Hello, Miami PD, Detective Morgan," she said so matter of factly. She's grown in the past few years. "Okay, we'll be there in a minute."

She smiled and hung up the phone. She stood up and put her gun holster on. "You guys won't fucking believe this, another one of the Bloody Mary murders was just discovered. Quinn, let's go. We're going to need everyone on this, let's move."

With LaGuerta out sick for the past week, Deb has put herself in charge of the precinct.

* * *

><p>Just like all the other Bloody Mary scenes, this was horrifying and beautiful at the same time. The amount of blood spilled was shocking for even me, but for me, it was more of a positive shock. The way the scene was arranged was amazing.<p>

The body was mutilated. The head was cut off and the eyes were always scratched out. The rest of the body was laid on the bed forming a crucifix. Though there was that religious connotation, there was nothing else that was affiliated with religion.

This killer was amazing, and despite leaving the victims to be found, there was no evidence of anyone else but the victim. I wanted to meet this killer and ask them so many questions.

Though we were calling these murders "the Bloody Mary murders" we have no idea whether the killer is male or female.

We did know the MO of the killer. All of them were violent criminals. And out of that respect I knew I didn't want this killer off the streets. At least for now.

* * *

><p>A young girl walked into the precinct. She was about 20 years old, dark curly hair and pale skin. Her eyes looked sunken in from lack of sleep. She walked right to Quinn's desk.<p>

"I'm looking for my father. He's been missing for 2 days."

"Ok, sit down, I'm going to ask you a few questions. What's your father's name? "

"His name is Gary Forester," she said with no emotion.

That wasn't right. Gary only had a 10 year old son. He didn't have any other kids.

"Can you describe him for me?"

"I have a picture," she said pulling out a photograph from her purse. "My mom has been inconsolable since yesterday morning. You need to find him."

"We will, Miss…" Quinn trailed off.

"Gretchen Forester."

"Well, here," he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and put his number on it, "If you hear from him, call my number."

She thanked him and started walking out. This was wrong. None of them knew about this, yet. I followed her to the elevator.

The doors began closing as I jogged to reach it. She put her hand out to stop the doors.

"Thanks," I said as I walked in.

She simply smiled.  
>As the elevator started moving, I reached out and stopped it between floors.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gretchen Forester."

"Bullshit. Gary Forester doesn't have a daughter."

"You know him?"

"A lot better than you do."

"I doubt that. Seeing as I know for a fact that he does have a daughter."

"How do you know?"

"I'm her best friend. Her name is Gretchen and she is my age but she was too scared to come to the police to report her father missing."

"So what's your real name?"

"Leigh Roberts. And you are?"

"Dexter Morgan."

"Do you mind starting the elevator again Dexter? This whole stopping the elevator is kind of weird."

"Sorry," I said. I started the elevator again.

When we reached the lobby, I followed her out and decided to follow her for the next hour and use this as my lunch break. There was something off about this girl; I needed to know what it was.

She got into a gray Honda accord and I got into my car and followed her out of the parking lot. I allowed a few cars to get between us, making it easier for me to not be noticed. I followed her every turn and when I found her car stopped near a curb, I stopped. She was nowhere in sight, where could she have gone? I got out of my car and started walking in search of her.

And just like that I'm lying on the ground holding my jaw from the blow that just took place. Leigh was standing over me, even though she was a petite girl, only 5'2" and not weighing more than 110 pounds, and even that was pushing it, she managed to have me writhing on the ground in pain.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"Jesus, where did you learn to punch like that? Is your hand broken?"

"No, now can you answer my question?"

"Why are you really searching for Gary Forester?"

"It's really none of your business, unless you had something to do with his disappearance."

"Can you help me up?" I asked. She held out her arm and helped pull me up. For her size, she was ridiculously strong.

"Are you okay?" she asked with legitimate remorse in her voice.

"I'm good. Look can we talk about this somewhere private?" I asked looking around, spotting a few people passing and looking over, trying to nose their way into this.

"Yeah," she said nodding, "but I'm taking us to the place. I don't trust you."

"And I don't trust you. But fine, I'll oblige."

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to those of you reading. You are just now being introduced to my OC. I realize this isn't much to go on and I apologize. There will be more to come. I was going to include the next part where Dexter and Leigh are talking, but I've been having writer's block and although I have somewhere around 20 pages written for this so far, I'm worried that I will be forever stuck in this depressing writer's block bubble and I'll post what I have and never add anything to it. So bear with me folks. And since I'm stuck I'm still not sure of what I want the end product of the story to be so far there isn't much action, but I promise, I will keep posting and trying to get back into the swing of this story. Thank you guys again for taking the time to read this. Reviews are always welcome, negative or positive. Feel free to advise me on what I should work on. ~missmuffinpants.**


	3. Chapter 3

We sat at an empty café. It wasn't open.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"It's abandoned. It used to be my mom's before she died. But my dad refuses to sell it, so I use it as my own private haven."

"You're not going to kill me, are you?" I joked.

"Only if you don't give me a reason too," she said too seriously. "Now, what do you know about Gary Forester?"

"He's dead."

"Where is he?"

"Floating along the Gulf Stream." I don't know why I decided to tell her, but I just wanted to. Maybe it was the fact that I knew that I had my knife in my back pocket, and I was ready for any sort of defense, especially in an empty place like this. Then again, that would go against my code. Harry's code. I would need a reason to kill her first.

"You killed him?" she said, no anger in her voice.

"Yes."

"When?"

"Two nights ago," I admitted.

"Why?"

"He was killing young boys."

"You're just like me," she whispered to herself. "Do you do that often?" she spoke up.

"Whenever I find a new prey. Did you say that I'm just like you?"

"You kill evil people. You kill people who do unspeakable things, things that we ourselves would do if we hadn't chosen to use our evil for good."

"That is a good way to put it."

"It's not good enough. It seems too religious, and I don't like sounding religious. Religious people are all crazy."

"Are you the Bloody Mary killer?"

"Is that what you're calling me?"

"Our Lieutenant chose it."

"It's a good fit, it's kind of what I was going for."

"I must say, I have major respect for you."

"Respect about what?"

"The fact that you don't hide your murders but you leave no evidence of yourself. However, you made a huge mistake on your part."

"And what's that?"

"Going to the police station. Reporting Gary Forester missing. When they don't find him, they'll search for you."

"Luckily for me, I am actually friends with Gretchen, and the story I told you was true. She asked me to go report him missing for her."

"Really?"

"Look, I understand the shock, but, it's really not that shocking."

"You were going to kill her father, though."

"I never said that."

"You said you killed serial killers."

"I do. Serial killers, rapists, and other violent criminals."

"So, why wouldn't you kill Gary?"

"I have a friend who trusts me."

"You're a sociopath aren't you?"

"Yes. I am," she said nodding.

"So why would you feel any emotion about it?"

"I wouldn't."

"So I'll ask you again, why wouldn't you?"

"Because it wasn't time!" she roared.

"What do you mean, 'it wasn't time?'"

"Because Gretchen planned it."

"What?"

"She knew what her father was. She had been planning to kill him, and then kill herself so she wouldn't be caught. But I talked her out of it and promised that her father would receive justice. I convinced her to turn him in. After he would be out, because there would be no solid proof, I could get ahold of him. But now that you've done my dirty work for me, I must thank you."

"You know, with your plan, your friend could've been arrested under suspicion of murder."

"There would be no evidence to hold her," she said shrugging. "And like you said, I'm a sociopath, I feel no empathy."

"So where does this leave us?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dexter Morgan, I told you."

"You're the Bay Harbor Butcher aren't you?"

"How do you even remember that, what were you, six?"

"I was 16, thank you," she smiled sarcastically.

"My apologies. Now, look, I actually need to get back to work."

"Fine," she said grabbing her keys off of the counter. We walked out to the car. "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"I figured now that we know each other," she said as she dug into her purse. "We are probably going to try to keep tabs on each other, I just feel as if an endless cycle of you following me following you following me is a lot more complicated than just letting each other know what we're up to."

She pulled out a pen and grabbed my hand. She wrote her name and number down on my palm.

**Author's Note: **

**Yes, I did in fact publish a second chapter in one day. Yeah. It's been bugging me since I published the second chapter that I just kind of am just holding off the character of Leigh. I want you to have some idea of her actual personality and even though there is more to her than this I feel like maybe a bit more of her out there may help give you an idea of her even if it's only a little. As for this chapter, this was probably the part of the story so far that I spent the most time on and I'm still not happy with this part but I decided, get it out there and that way I can stop fussing. Thanks for reading! ~missmuffinpants**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at my desk, searching for Leigh Roberts in the database. There was nothing. No police records, she was clean.

I grabbed the receiver of my phone and started dialing her number.

It rang twice before she picked up.

"I didn't realize you would miss me so soon," she said a smile could be heard in her voice.

"Well, I've been trying my hand at finding any criminal records you have."

"No luck?"

"Nothing," I said defeated.

"If you're looking for any information on me, you know, I can tell you what you need to know."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" she paused, and then sighed. "If you really don't trust me though, feel free to call Dr. Heever."

"Who?"

"The child psychiatrist my dad made me go to up until I turn 16. Then after that you can request information from my psychiatrist now, Dr. Yulkov."

"You'd be willing to let me do that?"

"Well I would say that it could prove quite difficult seeing as there is the whole 'Doctor-Patient confidentiality rule, but part of me has a feeling that you won't actually ask to have a look at the files on me."

"And do what instead?"

"Like you haven't ever stolen files from a psychiatrist," she said with a chuckle framing her voice. "I doubt it will cause any difficulty for you."

"You seem to have a lot faith in me."

"You are like looking into a mirror to me. You and I, I'm guessing with what we do, we have skills that not many others do."

"You're right about that."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"I guess in a literal sense, yes…on a date, no, unless you consider it a 'Date Night for Serial Killers' then yes."

"What did you have planned?"

"Well, I have an appointment scheduled with my psychiatrist tonight, at 7-8, the last one of the day. If you're up for it, when he leaves, we'll sneak in and find my file. It could be fun for both of us. You get to learn about me, and I get to learn what the person analyzing me thinks he knows."

"Sounds like a plan. Where do I need to go?"

"I'll leave finding that up to you. I'll see you around 8, then Dexter Morgan."

I hung up the phone and turned around only to see Masuka standing in the door eyeing me strangely. I was trying to remember all I had said, what did he hear? Did I say anything incriminating?

"Date tonight, Dexter?" Masuka asked.

"Uh-yeah, I guess so."

"So who is this hot lady friend?"

"I told you, you don't know her and I'm not big on talking about my personal life."

"Whatever you say, man, but talking to a bro, it could make this a whole lot more fun."

"If I change my mind-"

"You'll let me know?"

"I'll tell Angel."

"You're killing me, man."

"Sorry," I shrugged.

I walked out to Deb's desk. She was sitting there drinking coffee and trying to do research on any cases similar to the Bloody Mary murders, hoping to link them together but was coming up with nothing.

"Hey, Deb. I have a date tonight. Can you watch Harrison?"

"Another date? Two nights in a row? Go big brother!" she held her hand out. I hit it in response. "Same girl?"

"Uh- yeah, same girl," I said, nodding.

"You got yourself a new fuck pal already, Morgan?" Quinn said as he walked over to Deb's desk. "I've been searching for records on this guy, credit card spending, GPS on his cell phone. There's nothing. How can a person just drop from the face of the Earth?"

When I do a good job. It's really not so difficult; just kill his cell phone in the ocean, along with his wallet.

"Quinn, stop being a douche," Deb said annoyed.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. Congrats Dexter," he said sarcastically walking away.

He went back to his desk right on cue for his phone to ring.

"Hello, Detective Joseph Quinn, Miami PD, homicide department," he answered. "Uh-huh, ok, well I'm glad he turned up… No, it's no problem Miss… Alright, you have a nice day too, Miss Forester."

So Leigh called off the search for Gary. It was probably in the best nature for us both.

"Jesus, why did she even come to homicide to report a man who she thought was kidnapped?" Quinn asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, Quinn, maybe she thought he may have been murdered?" Deb responded.

"Shut the fuck up."

Their on and off relationship was obviously off for the moment.

* * *

><p>The faith Leigh had in me to find the address of her psychiatrist's office was apparently not ill-placed. I found the address on the internet and drove there around 7:30, getting there at a quarter until 8 pm. I waited in my car, thinking of this girl.<p>

She was just like me. But she was so different. Though she was killing the kind of people I was killing, she was so much surer of herself. So much more careful and clean than I was. She acted more human than I ever had and here she was killing people brutally and able to leave no evidence of herself behind other than the body of her victim. No fingerprints, hairs, sweat, blood or any cloth fibers. And she was only in her early 20s. She was surreal, an angel of death.

The door opened and I looked over to see Leigh closing it behind her. She leaned over, grabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss, pressing her lips hard against mine. She pulled away, looked out the back window, smiled and waved.

She turned and put her seatbelt on. "Drive around the block," she dictated.

I had no choice but to oblige.

As we turned she apologized.

"I'm sorry about the kiss. Dr. Yulkov insisted on walking me out because it was dark and he said he didn't need a reason to worry. I told him I had someone waiting, he got curious, asked if it was a boyfriend, I lied, said yes. Sorry, again," she rambled.

"It's okay. Alibis are good."

We drove around the block and in front of his building. His car was already gone, she knows him well.

She climbed out of the car and I followed. She walked to the front door, reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. She unlocked the door and walked right in. She went upstairs and unlocked this new door with the same key.

"I swiped his key one day and had a copy made. Brought it back later, claiming I thought I forgot something," she explained.

"Sneaky."

She walked over to the file cabinet and opened one of the drawers, ran her finger over the files.

"Roberts, Leigh," she said pulling the file out. She walked over to me and handed the file to me.

I read.

_Leigh Roberts-_

_Shows signs of textbook sociopathic tendencies_

_Lack of empathy for others_AngerDoes not claim to love anyone, not even her familyImpulsive

_Lacks any normal ambition._

As I read, Leigh sat in the doctor's office chair. She stared into space.

When I finished, I looked up at her.

"Interesting read?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"What does it say? Textbook sociopath, narcissist, compulsive liar, violent tendencies, possible abusive past?"

"Yeah, actually."

"I must also be psychic. That or not much has been changed since the last time I looked at it."

"The compulsive liar part, what was that about?"

"I tried to tell Dr. Heever that I was sexually abused as a child, and then when I was 17 and I finally started feeling comfortable around Dr. Yulkov, I told him that I killed a man. I described my first murder. He didn't buy it."

"If he didn't believe it, why would he write down that you had an abusive past?"

"_Possible _abusive past. Even though he didn't believe it, he still has to write it down."

"Why wouldn't he write down that you killed a man?"

"He didn't believe that and he felt that he didn't need to write something bullshit like that. Sad, though, isn't it? The person that's paid to listen to our problems doesn't even believe that these actually happened."

We put everything back where we found it and left, Leigh locked the doors behind us. We left, one of us with an expansive knowledge of the other and the other didn't know shit.

"My older brother and I watched my mother get brutally murdered when I was two," I said as we walked out. "I was adopted by the Morgans and my brother was put into an institution. I didn't even know he existed until about 7 years ago."

"That's cool."

"He was like me, but didn't kill anyone who deserved it. He killed prostitutes, almost killed my sister, who he was engaged to. I stopped him. I killed him. Sliced his throat and let him bleed out."

"Sorry," she said.

"I just felt that you should know you're not the only fucked up one in this pairing."

**Author's Note: **

**Hey! Thank you guys for suffering through another chapter. I'm still trying to keep writing, but my procrastination has really stopped me from even trying to deal with the serious amount of writer's block I'm dealing with. I have probably three or four more posts of material before I will have to take a really long hiatus until I get back into it. Plus, not only is procrastination getting to me, but I'm also trying to get ready for the school year, buying supplies, clothes and just trying to get into the mindset of a senior in high school (seriously though, I still feel like I'm 10 and I'm about to be a senior.) Anyway I'm going to get over my procrastination this week and just face my writer's block head-on and hopefully I'll finally get back into it. As always, reviews are always welcome! ~missmuffinpants.**


	5. Chapter 5

I got home to find Deb watching TV, Harrison sat on her lap.

"You're home early," she said. "Bad date?"

"No it was fine. She just had stuff to do in the morning and didn't want to stay out late like last night."

"Daddy!" Harrison cried out.

I picked him up, "Hey buddy! I think it's time for bed."

* * *

><p>"Dexter," Angel said from the doorway, grabbing my attention.<p>

"Yeah, hey Angel, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course," he said sitting down. "What's up?"

"There's this new girl," I said, trying to find words that wouldn't give anything about what I am and what she is up. "She's probably the most interesting and amazing person I've ever met."

"So, what's your problem?"

"She's better than me in every way," I explained, which seemed to be true so far.

"Dex, look, this girl," he started. "If you think that of her, that's ok. You don't think I think that of Maria? It's a good thing. She'll push you and challenge you, in a good way."

"Deb wants to meet her."

"So, introduce them, I'm sure Deb will be polite," he paused, chuckled to himself and then continued, "polite for Deb anyway."

I smiled nodding.

"You're good?"

"One more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"This girl, she's younger than me."

"How much?"

"She's in her early 20s."

"As long as she's legal, Dex. As long as she's legal," Masuka said outside the door. I didn't realize it was open.

"Thanks, Vince!" I called. "Thanks Angel."

"No problem, Dexter."

I was at my desk when Leigh walked in. Quinn immediately got up when he saw her. I started to walk out.

"Miss Forester, hi. Can I help you with something?" he asked. I stopped and watched and listened.

"Oh, hi, Detective Quinn, I was just stopping by to thank you for putting in the work you did for my dad. I really do appreciate it."

"It was no problem. I do have a question, though."

"Ask away," she said smiling. She was much better at acting human than I was.

"What happened?"

"He was out. He's been cheating on my mom for a while apparently. He was with her, and we didn't know, so we got worried."

"Are your parents getting divorced?"

"I don't know, I just know my dad is leaving with his girlfriend. I don't know if my mom will ever be able to accept it."

"Well, if you ever need anything, just let me know. I'm here," he said.

"Thank you, but hopefully I won't ever have a _need_ to see you again," Leigh said, smiling coyly. How is she able to fake flirting? She has found the best human disguise.

"I hope you won't either."

"Want is a whole different story, though."

Quinn chuckled, "Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "I'd love to."

She wrote her cell phone number down and gave it to him and then left.

I went back to my desk and dialed Leigh's number. She picked up after two rings.

"Hi, Dexter," she answered.

"What were you doing here?" I asked.

"Thanking Detective Quinn for his hard work. Am I not allowed to do that?"

"You are allowed to do that, but you shouldn't give him your cell phone number, you don't think he's not going to track you?"

"I live with Gretchen, Dexter. We have an apartment together, both of our names are on the lease, neither one of us has a criminal record and the number I gave him, it's for a separate cell phone than the one you have the number for," she told me. "I know how to take care of this stuff, Dexter. I'm careful."

She hung up.

I got up and walked out. Quinn and Deb were arguing. Deb stopped me.

"Dexter, tell Quinn that asking out some girl in front of me is a fucking douchebag move," Deb demanded from me.

"Tell Deb that it's none of her business who I go on a date with and if it makes her so upset, maybe-"

"Can you guys just leave me out of your personal lives, please?" I asked and walked away.

"Dexter?" Deb called.

They were acting like children.

* * *

><p><p>

I lay in bed that night thinking of Leigh. I fell asleep.

I came to and found myself in a kill room. I didn't remember setting this up. On the gurney was Leigh. She looked up at me. She had no Seran wrap holding her down, but she lay, unafraid and exposed. Her body was naked and vulnerable to whatever I wanted to do to it. Her brown eyes stared up at me through her long eyelashes.

"Hi," I said to her.

She smiled, "Hi Dexter," she said. Why was she so calm?

"I guess you know why you're here."

"I do," she said. "It's okay Dexter. Kill me."

I grabbed my knife and shoved it into her chest. She didn't bleed. There was nothing coming out. I stared in shock.

"Over here, Dexter," she called from behind me. She stood naked and smiling. I looked back at the gurney which had disappeared. I suddenly realized I wasn't in a kill room anymore, I was in my bedroom.

Leigh walked over to me, grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. She took off my shirt and started unbuttoning my pants. They were soon off and on the floor. She climbed on top of me, our naked bodies blocked by nothing. She pulled a knife from behind her back, smiling sinisterly and shoved it into my gut.

I woke up in my bed, unharmed. Harrison started crying.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys. So I hate begging for feedback but I really need it. Hate the story? Love it? What should I work on? I honestly have been trying to come up with ideas, trying to keep writing but I have nothing. I am on the verge of giving up on this story. I pretty much have one or two posts left on what I already have. You don't even need to give me advice but I want some reassurance to keep going. With school starting in a couple weeks for me, I'm going to have to focus on that and if anyone wants this story continued, I'll need plenty of motivation to keep it going. As always, thanks for reading. ~missmuffinpants**


	6. Chapter 6

I called Leigh in the morning.

She picked up, "Hello?" she said, her speech thrown off. I heard water running in the background. She was brushing her teeth.

"Hey, Leigh."

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Dexter," I said, confused.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I'm not entirely awake. Is there a reason you're calling at 7 in the morning?"

"I had a dream about you last night."

"That's not creepy. What happened in it? Was it a sexy dream? Because if it was, I'm flattered, but I can't really help you with that."

"I was going to kill you," I started. "I stabbed you, but you disappeared."

"Is that it, because I feel like that wasn't all that happened?"

"It started to turn into a sexual dream, but you killed me."

"Sorry to ruin your fantasy."

I then heard a male voice in the background, "Who are you talking to?"

"A friend, don't you have to get ready for work?" she said to whoever talked to her.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Joey," she said with no emotional inflection in her voice.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah," she said. "Why do you care?"

"I don't, it's just, he slept over? What about Gretchen?"

"She's been over at her family's house since Gary went missing. Look, I'll talk to you later. I have a project we can work on. I'll call you when I'm free."

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, and I was still waiting for Leigh's call. I'd been waiting since yesterday morning.<p>

There was a knock on the door. I found Deb waiting outside.

"Hey, Dex, I brought breakfast," she smiled, holding a box of doughnuts up.

"Come in," I said moving out of the way. "Are you and Astor still going shopping today?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "We're also seeing a movie after."

"Here's some money," I said pulling my wallet out.

"No need, brother," she said. "Just pay me back after."

"All right."

"Dexter, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's up, Deb?"

"Are you ok? I mean, the other day when Quinn and I were fighting…I don't know, you just seemed, out of it."

"Deb," I let out a breath before continuing. "I had a headache and I wasn't about to get involved."

"Ok. Also-" she was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I hit 'Ignore.' "You didn't have to ignore whoever that was."

"You and I were talking. You were about to say something?"

"Yeah, umm… look about this girl you're seeing. I'm sorry for pushing you to let me meet her, it's just after Rita died, I don't know, I feel like you need someone who is perfect for you and will be able to handle 3 kids and you."

"Handle me?"

"I mean-" my phone cut her off again, Leigh must find this new project important. "Just answer it, Dex. We'll talk later," she smiled.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed my phone and answered it. "Hey," I said smiling.

"Are you alone?" Leigh's voice rang out through the phone rather loudly.

"My sister is here," I responded.

"But she's about to leave so your boy toy is free for an early booty call," Deb said to the phone.

"She seems lovely," Leigh said quieter and with a light tone. "I have an important project to discuss. Do you mind if I come up now?"

"Astor, you ready?" Deb called.

"Give me two seconds, Deb," Astor called to her.

"I- uh," I said into the phone.

"Look, if your sister thinks we're dating, why hide me?" Leigh said, chuckling.

"My kids don't know about you," I whispered into the phone. Really, the reason I didn't want her coming up was because Deb thought she was someone else, but I couldn't really say that now.

"You have kids?" she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, that was rude. It's just hard to imagine anyone like us having children."

"Dex, just let her come up. Tell Astor she's just a work colleague, I'll play into it. You don't have to worry about Harrison or Cody because they're with Rita's parents. Just let the poor girl come up, Astor won't be ready for another half hour. And I promise not to interrogate her," Deb said quietly.

"Leigh, I don't think you should come in."

"Why?"

"I'll talk to you later," I said hanging up.

"Jesus, Dex that was rude."

"I'm just not ready for you to meet her."

"What? Is she a troll or something?"

"No, it's just I want something for myself for a little while longer. At least until I tell Astor and Cody."

Or until I figure out a way to tell Deb that I'm supposedly 'fucking' Gretchen Forester who is really Leigh Roberts who's already sleeping with Quinn.

"Fine. I won't pressure you to let me meet her," Deb sighed.

Astor walked out, dressed and ready to go. Deb turned to me and said in a hushed tone, "Call her, and invite her up. I'll see you later."

I waited until they were out the door before I dialed Leigh's number.

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you for everyone that has added this story to their story alerts. And a special thanks to XxNaiomiWinchesterxX for giving me a review. Knowing that people are enjoying the story is making me feel better about continuing the story. I have written more, but not much because I didn't have much time this week. This is my last week before school starts so after next Sunday, the updates may be more sporadic. I have a pretty laid back schedule save for my Anatomy and Creative Writing classes. They will be the most time consuming, but I will definitely try to keep up with this story. As for where I ended the chapter, this scene goes for awhile and that was the only decent place to stop. Anyway, as always, thank you for reading. Feel free to review! ~missmuffinpants**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey," she said, sounding pissed.

"You can come in now."

"I saw why you didn't want me meeting your sister. She works with you. She saw me when I came in both times."

"Yeah, and she also knows you and Quinn were hooking up, and he's her ex."

"I guess if she ever meets me, she'll kill me."

There was a knock at the door, I opened the door and Leigh pushed passed me.

"We need to get to business," she said as she put her phone away. She pulled out a manila folder. "Robert Halden, age 32, was arrested for the rape of a 15 year old girl when he was 27, he was released because the girl refused to testify, and she was later found dead in a park. Since then, 7 other girls have shown up here and there all having signs of sexual assault."

"And what makes you think it's him?"

"All these girls were killed in different ways, so police never thought of it being a serial killer. But they all resemble the first girl. All around 15 years old, all red heads."

"So where is this guy?"

"Do I have to find this all on my own?"

"You're the one who planned this and who brought the file."

"Valid point. Anyway, fine I have his address," she chuckled. "So, I'm guessing you'll want to check the guy out, so I recommend doing it as soon as possible."

"Why's that?"

"He's leaving the state at the end of the week. We'll need to kill him soon," she said smiling at me.

"What if I still don't think he did it?"

"Then you're off of the project and it's for me only. Trust me; read the file, you'll know he's guilty."

She sat down on the couch and watched as I read through the file. It was incredibly detailed; I wondered how she got access to this kind of information. When I finally finished she smiled at me.

"Well?" she asked.

"I think you're right."

"I told you. I knew you would go for it."

"So what's the plan?"

"Glad you asked. We like to stalk our prey, get their routine down to learn when to pounce. So, how do you feel about a duel stakeout tonight?" she asked.

"You mean like a date?"

"If you think following this guy around is a date."

"So, when do we go?"

"You are just full of questions today aren't you Dexter? To answer that question, I'll be here around 6:30; he gets off of work around 7, so that'll give us time to get over there and follow him out to the bar."

"So what do we do until then?"

"Do whatever the fuck you want to do. I have to be at work in like," she checked her watch, "10 minutes. I'll see you later Dexter."

She walked out the door and I went to get my bag ready. I wasn't sure if we were just stalking tonight, or if this would turn into a kill, she did seem to know his routine fairly well. I don't know why I was so excited. Maybe it was just to get to kill something, or it could be getting to see the "Bloody Mary" in action.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry it's so short. I'm still toying around with the next part, so it's not ready. I haven't had much time to be on the computer to edit and add. I start school tomorrow, so I will be trying my best to keep up with the story. I have a half day tomorrow, so hopefully I will have time to work on it. Thank you guys for reading. Feel free to comment. I apologize again for this being such a short chapter. ~missmuffinpants.**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

Thank you all so much for reading. I will still be continuing this story. This is not a note to tell you that I'm over with this story. I have in fact gotten very busy with my classes, and I am trying to find as much time as I can to keep writing, but it can be difficult, so what I've written in the past week has felt rushed and I'm not happy enough with it. I will be editing what I have and adding to it. This note is to ask you to be patient because I'm not sure when I will next update the story. I decided to write this note to let you know that I will be continuing the story. Hopefully I will find time soon to work on it and update. I have got a pretty busy week and a busy weekend. This Sunday is my 18th birthday and I'm already going too much homework for my plan of a relaxing weekend at home. So, I will be trying to find as time possible to write, but I'm not sure how much that will be. My apologies for not being able to find a lot of time to actually update the story, but I will as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience and understanding.

~Caitlin (a.k.a missmuffinpants)


	9. Chapter 8

6:30 couldn't come soon enough. Oddly, Deb and Astor were still out. I called Deb to tell her I was going out with Leigh.

Leigh and I were following Robert Halden when her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" she said. I could hear a girl's voice coming from the phone. "Oh, hey Gretchen! What's up?" she paused, listening. "I'm out with a friend. I'll be home later." Gretchen spoke. "I'll see you later. Love you. Bye," she hung up the phone.

Her way of interacting with others was impeccable. She did it with such ease. How could a sociopath do that?

"How?" I blurted out.

"What?" she said, looking incredibly confused.

"How do you act so-"

"Normal?" she asked cutting me off. "I was forced to see a psychiatrist from the ripe age of 6 years old Dexter. I was scared they would ship me off if they found anything mentally wrong with me. It wasn't until I started seeing Dr. Yulkov that I was promised Doctor-Patient Confidentiality. I've learned to act normal from observing. It's really not that difficult, for me, it was just a lot of me playing along into what girls from my school liked. I became friends with Gretchen and after that, my mask was fitted. I always was different and felt that way, but I learned to cover it up. That's all. And though I haven't seen you in action acting like a normal guy, you must do pretty well for yourself since you're surrounded by cops and they have no idea what you really are."

She pulled into the parking lot just down from the bar. After we parked she got out of the car, I followed. She waited as I walked around the car and as we got to the entrance to the bar she grabbed my hand.

We walked to the bar and sat down.

Leigh leaned in, her breath hot on my ear, "Will you try not to look so twitchy? I'll be right back. Order something, relax."

She walked away, smiling at the bartender as she passed.

The place looked run-down, but I guess it served its purpose. I watched Robert from my seat.

Leigh came back and sat down next to me. The bartender was immediately over to us to take our drink order. She smiled as she ordered us scotch.

I had tuned out everything as I kept an eye on Robert. It wasn't until Leigh leaned in again.

"Dexter, you need to stop being so focused on Robert. He's not going anywhere."

I turned my head to her and she stayed where she had been, her face was less than an inch away from me. She held my gaze before she smiled.

"Apparently I can be wrong sometimes," she chuckled. She grabbed her bag and my hand, pulling me out of the bar. I noticed Robert was gone.

As we were walking to the parking lot I saw Robert ahead of us. We got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot soon after he had. We followed him to a small, white house. We watched as he went into the house. Leigh turned in her seat, her seat belt now off and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, confused and a little worried about what she was thinking.

"I'm just worried about how all of this is going to play out," she held my gaze, unblinking.

"Well, we'll kill him, there's no doubt about that."

"That's not what I meant," she finally looked away. Her eyes were now burning holes into her hands. "I meant us. I mean, I guess we're friends, partners in crime, literally, but in the end what's going to happen? We kill people who harm people. Are we just as bad as the rest of them?"

She was breaking. Was she actually concerned about me, or was she concerned about me killing her? She had no idea that I would never do that, not unless she killed someone who didn't deserve it.

"No," I said. "We are different, Leigh. Our darkness; we have our own control. We kill those who deserve it. The justice system in our country fails every day; we have our own justice system that's one hundred times better. You and I are not even in the same category as them."

She was holding my gaze again, smiling.

"I won't kill you, Leigh. As long as you don't kill an innocent, I will never harm you."

She had moved closer, and I began bridging the gap.

There was a smash, the windshield had been hit. Leigh and I jumped apart to find Robert Halden staring at us, holding a baseball bat.

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you guys for sticking with me and those of you who have recently started reading. And to SummerJane'10 and klandgraf2007 for the comments. I've been working hard lately. I have been using the study hall I have during school to write more of the story when I don't have homework to do. I just need to type it all up. I actually have quite a bit written and I'm in the process of typing it up on the computer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to review, add to your alerts or favorites. It's really exciting to see those things pop up in my email. I am still busy with school, but now I'm trying to apply to colleges so that's just adding to the stress but writing this has been more relaxing now. So I will be adding more for sure. Hopefully very soon. A month since my note to you guys? Ugh, no more of that long of a break I hope. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! ~Caitlin**


	10. Chapter 9

"Why the fuck have you been following me?" Robert roared as he swung the bat into the headlight.

"Sir, please can we just talk to you?" Leigh yelled. Robert had swung back to hit the hood, but stopped.

"We're with the Miami P.D. We believe someone is after you. We've been following you tonight to see that you are safe," Leigh spurted out.

"You're cops?" his voice cracked.

"Yes!" Leigh opened the door and got out. I followed suit, unsure of what was going to happen.

"Shit!" he dropped the bat. Before he could take off running, Leigh grabbed his hand.

"Sir, we will not be arresting you. We should have told you earlier and I apologize for frightening you. My partner and I were worried if we told you the man who is after you would make no attempt to approach you."

"He didn't approach me, did he?"

"No sir, he did not. We will have to track you until he does, though. But do not approach us about this in public. If you need to call us if you don't think we are around, here is my number," she grabbed his hand wrote down her number, the number I had. "I'm Detective Sommers. Call if needed."

"Thank you Detective Sommers and Detective-"

"Reynolds," I said shaking his hand.

"Have a good night sir," Leigh said as she got into the car.

"You too, Detectives," Robert said, heading toward his home.

We sat in silence until he was inside, making sure every window and door was locked. When he turned off the front room light, Leigh started laughing and started the car.

"How was that funny?" I asked.

"I can't believe he bought it! He didn't even ask to see badges," she chuckled a few more times before calming down and driving off.

I watched her drive, a stern look on her face. When we turned a corner, she finally smiled.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, good to know you're enjoying yourself," she joked.

"It's strange how human you seem."

"Give me your phone," she said putting her hand out.

"Why?" I asked, reaching for it.

"Just hand it over!" she said. I did just that. "What's your sister's name?"

"Deb. Why?"

"I'm going to call her. You're staying at with me tonight."

She called Deb's number.

"Hi, is this Deb?" I heard Deb respond with a 'yes.' "Hi, I'm Leigh, Dexter's girlfriend."

Deb's voice rang out, she was apparently excited to find out Leigh existed.

"Yeah, he's going to stay over at my place tonight, if that's okay," Leigh smiled as Deb responded. "She wants to talk to you," she laughed as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, bracing for whatever she was about to say.

"Big Brother, I am 100% okay with this, as long as she's not ugly, troll-like, she doesn't have any diseases and you really, really like her."

"Deb, she's the opposite of ugly and troll-like, I don't think she has any diseases, and I do like her a lot." I could see Leigh smiling.

"Well, then, Dex, enjoy fucking your girlfriend. Tell her I told her to have fun too."

I hung up the phone and watched Leigh as she kept driving. She really was beautiful. She wore no make-up, her skin was flawless. Her hair, though tightly curled, was not messy and looked incredibly soft. I could imagine running my fingers through it.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" she asked as she pulled into a parking lot.

"No," I said. "Do you?"

"Tomorrow is my day off. So you and I will be preparing for one Mr. Robert Halden."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's been awhile. I know this isn't much, but right now, that's all I've typed up. I know, I know, I said I was typing a bunch more up. I will be, I do have a lot more written, but I've fallen behind. This story has fallen into the deep recesses of my mind and I apologize. I was busy with school and college applications and being sick (yay migraines). Now that I've gotten all my college applications sent in though, hopefully I will be able to post more often. I promise there is more to come! Thank you to all of you who are sticking with me and have added this to their favorites or alerts since my last chapter. You guys are awesome! As always, reviews and comments are always more than welcome. ~Caitlin**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

Hey guys,

I know I haven't updated in almost two months, and for that I'm sorry. I am not dead. I do have plenty to still put up, and I'm planning on having a new chapter by the end of this week. I haven't written in awhile, but I have plenty written from before. I will be starting to get back to writing in my Study Hall or any other free chance I get when I don't have other homework. My New Year's Resolution is to update more often. I have other stories that I had started when I would get stuck on this one, but not much for those. Like I said, I do have plenty for S&S but I still need to type it all up and get it on here. I thank everyone who is reading, and has added this to their Alerts and those who have reviewed. I'm planning to get Chapter 10 up by Friday at the latest. It depends on how busy this week is for me, though. I go back to school tomorrow, and if my teachers don't bog me down with a bunch of homework, I'll try to have Chapter 10 up by Wednesday.

Thank you guys again for reading, reviewing, adding this to their alerts, and for sticking through this long delay of updates.

I love you guys.

Love, Caitlin


	12. Chapter 10

She moved smoothly, gracefully. It was unlike anything I'd seen, almost magical. I could do nothing but watch as she moved around the room. Meticulous. That was how to describe it.

The room we were in had been all set up for Robert Halden an hour ago. She had been over the room with a fine toothed comb, making sure every inch was covered.

She made her kill room just down from where Robert has been staying.

"You really don't think we'll get caught?" She had been clean so far, but just leaving the body as she does, someone will look to see who had checked into the room.

She glanced from the corner she was triple checking over to me, then turned her attention back. "How many scenes of mine have you been to?"

Ten.

"Ten?" she answered herself. "Any shred of evidence?"

"No."

"I don't know how the kill will work with two of us, but maybe two clean, neat monsters are better than one."

Maybe it will be worse.

She stood up then. "Are you ready?"

She had told me her plan hours before, told me how she did it. Gloves, long sleeves, hair tied. There seemed to be no difference from what I already knew. Except her plastic covering. She didn't place it over the bed, she didn't place it on the wall behind the bed. It was a stage for her. It was almost an invisible fourth wall for her imagined audience to watch through.

Incapacitate, restrain, kill. Simple.

"My only concern is the records, Leigh. Who was renting the room?"

"Dexter, have you even paid attention to the motels I do these kills in, if I do end up doing them in a motel? They're seedy, shitty places. The only people who stay here are criminals or some rich weirdo looking for a good time. The guy at the counter doesn't pay attention. Plus, we're not checked in. I stole the key." She smiled brightly at me.

"Cameras?"

"They have no security system except behind the counter. I believe it's called a 'shotgun?'"

There wasn't any need to worry. I had killed people less carefully than this. Why was I worried?

Leigh pulled out her phone.

"Robert," she started, "Officer Sommers. Yes, hello. Can you come down to room 212? I need to talk to you, now."

She hung up, closed the curtains on the window. A knock sounded at the door. Leigh walked over. Her already gloved hands reached into her pocket, and pulled out a syringe. She opened the door and immediately reached up and pushed the syringe into his neck, the plunger pushed the Etorphine in Robert's blood stream. He was knocked out almost immediately.

His body fell; Leigh caught him and dragged him into the room. She pushed the door closed. I grabbed Robert's legs and we carried him to the bed. She grabbed a wrist and tied it to a bedpost, then did the same with the other, she slipped a rag into his mouth.

He came to, slowly, dragging his over us, over the room. He pulled his arm only to find his range of motion had been vastly impaired. He screamed, but found it muffled by the rag in his mouth. His eyes watered.

Leigh moved to him.

Now, this was what I had been waiting for.

She kneeled by the bed, reached and smoothed his hair, shushing him. His eyes gazed into hers, pleading.

"Did the women cry like this?" Leigh asked. Her voice was soothing, almost melodic. "Did they plead with you? Beg you to let them live?"

His words were muffled.

She stood up and turned around. She was smiling, a normal smile, no sadistic look to it. She picked up a knife from the coffee table.

"Now watch, Dexter," she dictated.

Don't worry, I have nothing I'd rather do.

She turned back, taking agonizingly slow steps. She was putting on a show, maybe for me, maybe for herself.

She finally reached the bed.

"Beg." Her voice had changed. A rage was being held behind it.

He responded with tears and screams.

The knife sliced his neck, blood sprayed.

She slowly pulled the knife to her, before bringing it back to her set. She pulled a smaller knife out and headed back. This was where the beauty commenced.

She pushed the knife through the eyelid, just under the brow. She angled and began circling around the eye. She furthered the knife into the socket before finally pulling up. Precision.

She did the same to the other eye, set the two orbs aside. An organized monster.

"You make me nervous," she said, her back to me.

"What?"

"I don't normally have someone here watching me. I'm going to forget something, screw this up."

"You're not."

She took a deep breath, before turning back to me. She brought the small knife back and grabbed a saw in its place.

She moved back, and grabbed Robert's head. She held on as she began her rhythmic descent through Robert's neck.

She picked up the head and placed it at the foot of the bed. She untied his hands and moved them into place.

An hour, that's how long her kill and placement took. She began pulling her plastic from the walls. I pulled a garbage bag from her kill bag. I opened it and placed it in the center of the room. I pulled a plastic sheet down. We continued our clean-up in silence.

**Author's Note: **

**And there you have Chapter 10. I know I skipped over Dexter staying the night at Leigh's, let me just clear that up: Not much happened. I had written the chapter originally to be that, but decided a chapter of sheer nothingness was beat out by the kill. Thank you guys so much for all your support and patience. I've been busy and trying to find time to actually just sit down and type this up. I'm going to try my hardest to keep updating more regularly. I hope you guys enjoyed the kill. I love you guys. ~Caitlin**


	13. Chapter 11

The car ride was filled with silence. I wasn't sure what had gotten to her, and I was scared that I had done something wrong. She had wanted me there, right? I glanced her way frequently. She just remained staring out the window, into the dark shadow of night.

When we pulled up to her apartment, she opened the door and climbed out, no words were uttered.

"Leigh?" I said.

She stopped, turned around, and leaned back into the car, an annoyed look shot my way. "What?"

I was shocked by her tone. "What happened?"

She plastered a fake smile on her face, a gesture that was unneeded; we both knew how to fake physical responses that came naturally to others. A smile was easily faked, and now she could hardly make it seem natural. "Don't worry about it, Dexter. I'll call you."

She closed the car door and walked away. She moved stiffly, arms crossed. Her human side slipped out of her.

* * *

><p>Later on, I would lie down in bed, and Leigh would refill my mind.<p>

_She stood over me. A smile, a natural one; the one I saw earlier during her kill. She pulled a knife out from her back, and toyed with it. Her eyes moved over the blade, and a look of comfort appeared on her heart. _

_"You know," she began, "there are people in this world that don't find any means of coping." _

_I was confused at what she was getting at. I tried to respond, the words muffled by the rag. _

_"Let me explain something, Dexter. What you and I do, that's our own way of dealing with things. We want to kill people, and we give into that demand from our 'id' but we justify it by killing people who are truly evil. But some people, they don't do anything. They are the ones that are fucked in life. They are the ones who find no means of release for any anger. The drug addicts, the killers, the people who are looked at by society to be 'fucked up,' they are the ones who understand the world. They just try to find ways to make it through." _

_She pulled the rag out of my mouth. I could think of no response. _

_"You have to understand that I have to do this, Dexter. It was going to come down to one of us lying on the other's kill table. You know that."_

_I nodded. _

_"I am sorry. You're the only person that's seen my true self and survived to tell the tale." _

_The knife glinted in the light as she moved it, positioning it to slice my throat. "Wait," my voice suddenly coming into control. _

_She stopped, surprised by my vocalization. _

_"You don't have to. You and I, we're one in the same. I'm not going to do anything to you, and you don't have to do this now." _

_Her eyes questioned my logic, while she brought the knife to her side. _

_"We're in this together." _

* * *

><p>My phone rang out. I knew it was Deb. They had found the body, and they needed me at the scene.<p>

I arrived at the scene, and found Vince and Deb in the room. Deb wanted desperately to leave, that was clear, while Vince searched the floor for any strand of hair or any shred of evidence that Leigh had been so careful to avoid.

"Dex," Deb said. "I can't believe this. Who the fuck does something like this?"

My eyes wandered the scene. Something was not right, something had been changed.

"I found something," Vince called out. I walked to him, and saw the brown hair that he was holding.

Shit.

* * *

><p>I tried calling Leigh. I tried ten times before she finally answered.<p>

"What?" she asked, anger dripping with her words.

"Leigh," I started, "they found a hair at the scene."

The line was silent; I waited for her to respond. It felt like an eternity passed.

"Leigh?"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Someone knows." And just like that, I knew we were going to be caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not following through with the whole "more regular updates." I could say that I was incredibly busy this time, and though some weeks I have been, there has plenty of laziness setting in. I will actually try harder this time. I know this chapter is rather short, and I'm sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. I've been rather out of it, since I haven't written in so long. My apologies for the long wait. Thank you for the patience. ~missmuffinpants<strong>


End file.
